capcomfandomcom-20200224-history
Aladdin
Aladdin is a platform game developed and published by Capcom for the Super Nintendo and designed by Shinji Mikami. It is based on the Disney full-length animated motion picture of the same name. Gameplay Unlike the Sega Mega Drive version of the game, the player does not equip a scimitar. Instead, the gameplay revolves around jumping on enemies, as well as vaulting off stumps to reach otherwise inaccessible areas, though like the Genesis version, the player can also throw apples to stun opponents. The storyline more or less closely follows the plot of its namesake, the Disney full-length animated motion picture, with Aladdin going from a street rat to a prince, who first woos, and then has to rescue, the Princess Jasmine. Most levels and stages of the game will be readily recognized by people who have seen the motion picture, but there are a few levels that have nothing to do with the movie—including an Egyptian pyramid and a surreal world where Genie—dressed in a tuxedo—serves as Aladdin's guide (this level represents Genie's song sequence "Friend Like Me", and has an instrumental version of that song playing in the background). The game features renditions of the soundtrack from the Disney motion picture, as well as several mini-games dependent on the player catching a golden scarab or collecting all diamonds within a stage. An extra challenge involved finding 70 red diamonds throughout the game. While they weren't necessary for ending the game, the credits screen changes slightly according to how many diamonds were collected. This version sold over 1.75 million units worldwide. Trivia *The reason that the Super Nintendo version of Aladdin was developed by Capcom and not Virgin Interactive was that the film came out at a time when Capcom held the licensing rights to games on Nintendo consoles based on Disney intellectual property. This deal resulted in some classic titles as DuckTales, Darkwing Duck, Who Framed Roger Rabbit (Game Boy version), and Goof Troop. The license expired some time between the cinematic releases of Aladdin and The Lion King, as the videogame adaptation of The Lion King was developed by Virgin Interactive on all platforms including the Super Nintendo, and the Mega Drive version of Aladdin was ported to the NES for a European release on New Year's Eve 1994. The Capcom version was also ported unofficially to the NES by an unknown company in 1995. It was also ported unofficially to the Mega Drive/Genesis. *A version of the game would also later receive a port for the Game Boy Advance with an extra stage, though all the songs based directly on the original movie were replaced with new music. Credits SNES Version Planner: Salary Man, Kamecha, Bu.Bu.Bu, Munta Programmer: Yamadacchi, M30, Higashi, Ikutahn, Toshi Object Staff: Waqta, M.N, U-zie, Tsubo.P, Tall Nob, Wandayu Scroll Staff: Nacchan, Linda, Nonosan, X‑Mitsu, Yasuto Takahashi, Shimoyan, Manashi, Donchan, Chuwpon, Takkeman, Taka‑P Music: Sato, Yuko, Setsuo Sound Effect: Anie Adviser: Professor F Disney Producer: N.Dudley Special Thanks: Capcom All Staff and You GBA Version : Disney's Aladdin Staff Producer: Tatsuya Minami, Hironobu Takeshita Assistant Producer: Minae Matsukawa Director: Satoshi Yoshioka Programmer: I.Nitanda, K.Mizoguchi, G.Oda, M.Kumakiri, H.Nonaka, Y.Okai, R.Sugawara, F.Yamauchi Sound: Seiko Kobuchi, C.Arisaka Graphic Designer: Buppo Special Thanks: Masatsugu Shinohara : Buena Vista Games, Japan Producer: Tomomi Endo Senior Producer: Emiko Yamamoto Senior Manager, Marketing: Miki Nishimura Vice President/General Manager: Shuji Utsumi : Buena Vista Games Senior Producer: Mary Jo LaRoche Assistant Producer: Shannon Monroe Character Art Director: John Loter Localization Manager: Sonoko Ishioka Localization Manager, EMEA: Catherine Duperron Special Thanks: Roy E. Disney, Graham Hopper, Dan Winters, Sanjeev Lamba, Luigi Priore, Pat Larkin Presented by: Capcom External Links *Wikipedia article *Disney wikia article Category:Games Category:Licensed Games Category:Platform Games Category:Genesis Games Category:SNES Games Category:Game Boy Advance Games Category:1993 video games Category:Animations-based Games